The convergence of the personal computer (PC), mobile phones and home media or entertainment centers is likely to give rise to an ever increasing number of services and features that can be offered on these various devices. As the number and sophistication of such services and features continue to grow, many different software packages will be required for their implementation. Increasingly, different software packages offering the same or similar services and features are made available for each different class of device. For example, both mobile phones and home media centers offer the ability to record, render and even capture digital video, still pictures, and audio.
Unfortunately, software designed for a mobile phone generally cannot interact seamlessly with software designed for a home media center, despite offering the same set of services. Typically, the transfer of a service and feature from one class of device to another requires a degree of user intervention to customize and coordinate the different software on the different devices. For instance, a digital audio file downloaded to a mobile phone typically cannot be seamlessly transferred to the home media center for rendering on a stereo system in a manner that is largely transparent to the user.